Sa Rédemption
by PxdxlF
Summary: Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. OS


_Un petit OS entre deux chapitres d'Elisabeth, parce que cette scène me tourne dans la tête depuis quelques jours. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_*Rien ne m'appartient sauf "l'intrigue" et les mots que j'utilise pour la mettre en forme._

* * *

><p>Clap. Clap. Clap.<p>

Ces petits claquements à intervalles réguliers, tandis qu'une personne de sexe féminin évolue dans l'immense maison. La marche est rapide, déterminée, presque pressée. Le vampire redressa la tête, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Il entend la respiration rapide de la jeune femme, sent son parfum fruité et l'imagine sans effort. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaît… Quelques mois en fait. Mais ce n'est pas difficile de retenir son physique, contrairement à son caractère. Encore maintenant il ne sait comment se comporter avec elle, dont les réactions changent en fonctions de choses qu'il n'imagine même pas. Pourtant, il ne se lasse pas. Comment se lasser d'une humaine aussi puissante ?

Il secoue la tête et se lève, quittant le confortable fauteuil dans lequel il est installé depuis plusieurs heures. Immobile dans le noir, fixant les doubles portes en face de lui, en haut du grand escalier qui mène dans sa salle de réception le vampire l'attend. Il sait qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Et qu'elle est très en colère. Il le devine à sa marche violente, à sa respiration erratique maintenant.

Elle est derrière la porte.

Mais, alors qu'il sait à quelle seconde elle va pousser les doubles battants de la porte, il sursaute. Folle de rage, elle vient de les ouvrir avec sa magie. Les panneaux en bois claquent contre le mur et se referment sur eux deux, le vampire et la sorcière. Il fait encore noir, et bien qu'elle sente sa présence, elle ne le voit pas. Lui par contre, il la voit, très bien. Il voit ses hanches bien dessinées, sa poitrine délicate, son visage à l'ovale particulier. Il voit ses yeux bruns verts qui brillent d'une lueur hargneuse. Il voit ses bras graciles qui se lèvent lentement pour que finalement ses mains soient à la hauteur de son nombril, ses bras écartés et contractés.

Soudain, elle cesse de respirer puis souffle l'air qu'elle a gardé entre ses dents, provocant un léger sifflement. Toutes les chandelles qui entourent la salle s'allument, nimbant de lumière le grand homme blond en bas des escaliers. Le lustre au milieu du plafond s'illumine aussi, d'une grande flamme qu'il devine brûlante.

**- Klaus !**

Il cesse de la détailler pour observer son visage fermé, sa peau olive masquant tout rougissement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés tombent sur ses épaules sans qu'elle ne les repousse dans son dos comme elle le fait tout le temps. Elle est vraiment très en colère.

**- Oui ma douce ?**

Elle grimace, n'appréciant pas le surnom. Mais elle reprend vite contenance et l'apostrophe, le fusillant du regard alors qu'il sourit légèrement.

**- Quand j'ai accepté de te prêter mes services en tant que sorcière, tu te souviens du pacte que nous avons conclu ?**

Oh. C'était donc ça. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait du pacte. Elle devenait « sa » sorcière et il faisait croire à sa mort à tout Mystic Falls. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était vivante. Il tuerait le double, deviendrait un hybride et serait capable d'en créer d'autres pour ne plus être seul.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait fait semblant de le tuer, et il avait fait disparaître son corps en l'emmenant avec lui. Il avait bu le sang d'Elena, était devenu un hybride, c'était rendu compte qu'elle était vivante mais avait quitté la ville, car il avait ce qu'il voulait. Sa sorcière l'avait accompagné.

Il répondit finalement, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

**- Oui je m'en souviens. Pourquoi cette question, amour ?**

Il ne put s'empêcher de terminer par un surnom affectueux. Cela lui allait si bien !

La sorcière descendit quelques marches, sans relever l'appellation. Elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important à retenir.

**- Parce qu'Elena vient de tenter de me contacter !**

Il grimaça. Cela devait arriver. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ou alors il n'était pas au courant. Il soutint son regard colérique et demanda, sérieux.

**- Comment a-t-elle su que tu étais vivante ?**

Le visage de la sorcière se contracta et elle répondit, soudain moins hargneuse.

**- Ce n'est pas par toi ?**

Il hocha négativement la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils puis baissa les yeux vers sa cuisse, où vibrait son téléphone portable. Regardant le message qu'elle avait reçu, elle lu à haute voix.

_Elena : Réponds moi, Katherine m'a dit que tu étais vivante. Je sais tout._

Klaus s'approcha d'elle, la rejoignant au milieu de l'escalier. Glissant son index sous son menton, il releva son visage vers lui et murmura.

**- Elle ne sait rien. Elle ne sait pas que tu es ma rédemption. Mon ange.**

Bonnie ferma les yeux, laissant ses lèvres se coller à celles de l'Originel. Il avait raison. Elena ne savait pas qu'elle était amoureuse de Klaus, et qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour survivre.

_ « Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. »_


End file.
